Selective Sight
by anarchei
Summary: Human scientist discovers lost Na'vi knowledge. Earth government plans to destory Na'vi. Scientist wants to help the Na'vi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Avatar universe is a creation of James Cameron, not me. I intend not to, nor am I making, any money from this work.

Some rights reserved. This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 License.

Author's note: This is a new story that I'm trying out. Based on the Avatar universe. At the moment it's just the premise for the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The crash of rock and the flash of light interrupted the silent darkness of the cave. For millennia the damp limestone had not known the touch of light nor the footsteps of the living. Buried deep below the surface, the cave had remained undisturbed. Until now. Through the newly cut hole in the rock wall emerged a tall man, a breathing apparatus covered his face in order to protect him from the deadly gases that had until that moment been kept safely contained within the cavern. In one hand he carried a flashlight which he used to examine the rock formations within the cave. Surrounded by fallen debris, the man slowly and methodically searched for what he hoped to find. A glint of glass shone out from the darkness, its surface unmarred by thousands years of neglect. The man carefully made his way over to the source of the reflected light, mindful of the damp cave floor and the possibility of losing his footing.

When he reached the flat glass embedded in the wall, the man stretched out his hand and touched the surface. Immediately the panel lit up with an array of lights, text, and letters. The writing was in a language that the man knew very well. He was one of the few humans that could read and speak the exotic language. That thought alone brought a smile to the man's face as he read the words on the ancient screen and input the correct sequence of letters with the onscreen keyboard. The screen lit up in response, which indicated that access had been granted. The ground began to rumble slightly as part of the cave wall began to slide away from the man, then to the side, to reveal a hidden passage. He pointed his flashlight down the tunnel to reveal a metal grating on the floor, and a straight line of pipes along the walls that contained what the man assumed were wiring.

The man stepped across the threshold and into the passageway. A few steps down the tunnel and the sound of rock as it slid against metal greeted him. The wall had slid back into place, which meant he was now effectively sealed inside. He was not worried. The people who had created this place were not malevolent beings intent on trapping visitors, there was bound to be a way out, he just needed to find it. As he made his way slowly down the dark tunnel, his only source of light the torch in his hand, the man thought back to what had brought him here. It had only been a few days ago when news broke that the expedition to a planet outside their solar system had resulted in failure. The inhabitants of that world had repelled the humans who had been mining there. Unfortunately, many were killed on both sides of the conflict, including a good friend of his. It was this friend that had left behind much research that dealt with those aliens, including a few encrypted files that had been transmitted to him, apparently upon the event of his friend's death. These files were personal research that had been kept off the books. The man understood why his friend would want him to have these files, he was after all very interested in the aliens, an interest that sometimes bordered on the obsessed. What he did not understand, however, was why this research was not official.

At any rate, the information he had unencrypted from those files indicated that there was something buried here, deep beneath the surface, that had something to do with the aliens. That much was evident from the panel he had encountered earlier. The idea that those aliens had visited Earth and built this place was incredible when one considered the level of technological development that had been observed on the world they presently inhabited. Something must have happened long ago to reduce them from a spacefaring civilisation to a Stone Age equivalent. Whatever that was, the man hoped to discover the answers. Fortunately, his journey down the dark tunnel came to an end. He had finally reached a small circular room, with three doors arrayed like the points of the compass. Above each door was a sign that glowed a soft blue. The text illuminated to the reader exactly what was behind each door. Beside each door was a panel just like the one he had used to gain entry. The door to his left led to the power supply for the facility, apparently the place was powered by geothermal energy. The door to his right was the living quarters and therefore of no interest. The door directly opposite the man was what had his interest. This one led to the reason why he was here.

He stepped forward and input a sequence of letters into the panel in the wall. The door swiftly slid open to reveal a room filled with screens that glowed softly. As the man stepped into the room the ceiling began to glow softly which bathed the room in white light. With the room illuminated enough to see, he switched off his flashlight. The door slid shut behind him as he made his way passed several screens that displayed different sets of data. Each screen was elevated off the ground, level with his eyes, but apparently designed to be viewed by beings of taller stature. There were strange chairs arrayed before each screen that were clearly not designed for humans. Below each screen was a glass panel, large enough to comfortably type with. Obviously these aliens did not believe in the use of desks as everything was secured in place with thin metal frames and wires. The screens displayed information on Earth such as the temperature of its core, the stage of evolution, the level of pollution in the atmosphere, and so on. Other screens displayed information on other planets in the solar system, as well as the asteroids and moons. None of this was of primary concern to the man, although it did spark interest in what exactly the aliens had planned for Earth.

Eventually he located the screen that he had hoped to find. The display showed various bits of information about the aliens, such as their history, their technology, and their plans for this planet, as well as others. Unable to sit in the chair, the man remained on his feet and began to touch various parts of the screen. His actions brought up several windows that contained text and images on different subjects. The first one he looked at was on Earth. From what he could tell, the aliens had simply planned to observe the evolution of the planet and check whether other planets in the solar system could be used for their project. The observation was cancelled when a suitable planet was found in another system not far from this one. There was a short note about how terraforming a planet in this solar system may disrupt the natural evolution of the human civilisation. If they ever became technologically advanced enough, they would be able to observe the alien activity in the solar system. Contact with underdeveloped cultures was apparently something the aliens avoided wherever they could. This led the man to the next window he had opened. This planet, technically a moon that orbited a gas giant, had been selected for a terraforming project. The aliens only terraformed planets that were lifeless, and this moon was as dead as they come. They had desired to 'grow' what humans call 'unobtainium' and then mine it for use in their spacecraft. Some sort of refinement process made it essential for faster-than-light travel.

The man had to read that again. As a scientist, he knew that it was not possible for matter to travel faster than the speed of light, at least not without consequences. But the aliens had found a way to get around that problem, and unobtainium was a key part of solving it. This led him to the last window he had opened. This one showed the schematics for the construction of a small spacecraft, just large enough for one alien to fit inside. He was no engineer, but he had enough knowledge to know that what he had read was a technical reality. Now he understood why his friend had kept those files secret. If the government ever got their hands on this information, they would be able to build an empire in space. They would use terraforming to create more habitable planets, tuned just right for humans of course, and they would use the faster-than-light travel to keep their empire together. He agreed with his friend in this matter. The government could not get their hands on this data. The mess they had made of Earth would only translate to an even bigger mess on a galactic scale. According to the information in the database, there were hundreds of other civilisations out there, and he seriously doubted that the government would have any qualms with using the terraforming technology on planets already brimming with life. If things did not go their way, they either corrupted or destroyed.

Already a plan had formed in his mind. With no desire to procrastinate, he pulled out of his pocket a small device. It was a prototype that was designed to be connected through biological means to the aliens who created this technology. He was unsure if it would work with an entirely artificial connection, but as soon as he brought it near the screen a bunch of stringy tendrils erupted from a small slot between the screen and keyboard. Similar strands flowed out from the device in his hand, and they both entwined to form a connection. Immediately on screen a window opened which showed an empty device. He navigated to where the files on the system were stored, and he managed to copy all the files from the system on to the device. While he waited, he made a quick check to see how he could leave the facility, and found that the rock wall should automatically slide open when he approached it. When the copying process was complete, which the man admitted to himself was a lot faster than he thought it would, he disconnected the device and instructed the computer to delete all the files on the system.

Satisfied, he stepped away from the screen and turned to leave. As he was about to exit the room, one of the screens in the room began to emit a noise that must have been an alarm. He turned back and hurried over to the screen in question. On the display was a window that was been rapidly filled with text. Apparently this console was set to monitor communications, because this was a planet-wide government broadcast. The reason why the computer had set off an alarm was clear. The government planned to return to the moon that had been the site of the recent defeat of their puppet corporation, and on their return they planned to destroy the alien civilisation that inhabited that world. This changed his plans somewhat. In his hand was the key to the salvation of that world, and he knew what he needed to do to ensure that they survived. He needed to warn the Na'vi and hoped they would listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Avatar universe is a creation of James Cameron, not me. I intend not to, nor am I making, any money from this work.

Some rights reserved. This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 License.

Author's Note: A continuation of the story. The plan is unfolding, but clearly there is still more to do before we will see Pandora again.

* * *

Bright white light flooded the small space. In the past the room would have been called a closet at best. In present times it was known as the standard bathroom, just large enough for the average person to do what they needed to do. The walls were lined with glossy white tiles that reflected the light from the fluorescent strip above the mirror. The reflection of a tired man stared back at its owner. He was young, in his twenties, fresh out of university. His skin was pale, and he had short dark hair that was either brown or black depending on the light, his eyes equally dark and shared the same quality. He had just shaved off several days worth of stubble and splashed his face with water to throw off the last vestiges of sleep. He had thought over the plan many times, and he was sure it would work. He just needed the right leverage, and the right person to use it on. As a scientist, he had made connections in university with people he knew would be able to help him.

He exited the minuscule bathroom and stepped into his equally small bedroom. Barely large enough to contain his bed and wardrobe, this was the room that he had slept in since he left his parents' home and began his studies at university. He had more than enough money saved up to upgrade to a much better apartment, but the reason he saved up instead of spending was to pay for a day such as this. He knew that the chance would one day come where he could make a worthwhile investment, and now was the time. To get to Pandora he would need a ship, and if he wanted to use the schematics he had acquired from an ancient Na'vi computer system, he would need raw materials to build it. There was only one place that he could reliably gain access to what he needed, and the person he needed to see to make it possible just happened to be a friend of his. He grabbed a black jacket that hung in his wardrobe and pulled it on, then slipped two devices into the inside pocket. Satisfied that he was ready, he tapped the panel on the wall next to the door to open it and exited his apartment.

At the end of the grey corridor was the elevator, for those daring enough to venture on to the dangerous streets below. Fortunately he lived on a floor that had access to the air train, an elevated rail network that weaved its way through the massive city. He stepped out on to the platform and waited. Several minutes later a train that passed by his destination pulled into the station. He stepped forward and boarded, his transport card automatically charged. Old technology, he knew, but then this was a government service. Private competition in the field of planetary transportation had been outlawed years ago, thereby ensuring that technological progress almost completely halted. The trains still used wheels and rails, even though magnetic levitation had been successfully deployed years ago when there was still a semblance of a real market.

While not entirely clean inside, this train was better than most, and the man risked the first available seat he found that appeared reasonably untainted by filth. The train pulled away from the station and began to speed up. He looked out the dirty window and watched as he passed giant skyscrapers that literally touched the clouds above. As the train sped along the track, he began to think about what he would leave behind if he went through with his plan. His parents came to mind, but he immediately dismissed them. They had never shown much interest in his life, been too busy edging their way into high society to have the time. When he left home he had forgone much of their wealth in the process, but still had learnt enough from them to be frugal. He was an only child, so he had no siblings he would miss. He had a handful of friends, in fact he could count them on one hand, and none of them were close. Everyone he knew were not so much self-centred, which was an attribute he valued highly, but rather they were self-absorbed. They had very little appreciation for those around them, and this to him was contradictory. Self interest was an excellent compass for life, and one must know when others are important to accomplishing one's ends, but as unenlightened as they were it was clear that they were lost. There was a fine line between the good and the bad in this case, and unfortunately, for his plan to work, he needed to step across that line. He needed to exploit a friendship to get what he wanted.

The train eventually arrived at his stop. He stood, walked up to the doors, and tapped the button to release them. They slid open and he stepped off the train on to the empty platform. The building he wished to enter had access to the station via a short footbridge. He made his way to the entrance of the large grey concrete building. This was an industrial area, so many of the towers were drab and uninteresting. This building, however, housed several floors of a factory that constructed components of space ships, and a friend of his just so happened to work there as a technician. As he approached the entrance he was scanned by sensors and cameras above the door. This was part of the security system of the building, to ensure that 'undesirables' were not granted entry. The glass screen next to the door lit up to indicate he needed to provide a fingerprint signature, an extra measure that the corporation that owned the building insisted on using. He placed his thumb to the grey screen, and after a few seconds the panel changed to a shade of green. He had permission to enter.

The heavy metal door slid open to reveal a corridor of polished concrete. The scientist stepped inside before the door shut on him. Security in this facility was such that one had a short access window in and out. If one were too slow, one could be locked out for hours, and if one just so happened not make it through in time, the door could shut on someone and sever a limb from their body. The fingerprint signature acted like a contract, ensuring that the corporation could not be sued for causing physical harm. The man quickly found the elevators and pressed on the button that indicated he wished to go down. A few moments later the doors rolled open and he stepped inside the dark grey elevator car. He pushed a button on a panel to close the doors and select the level he wanted. In a matter of seconds he was well on his way. The doors opened again and he stepped out. He recognised the logo on the wall opposite which belonged to the company that built spacecraft. At least he knew he was in the right place. Below the logo was a glass panel that served as a directory for the factory. He began to type in the name of his friend, and immediately the computer knew who he wanted, as it automatically completed the name and selected the information. He was even given directions on how to find his friend, right down to his friend's current location. His friend was presently in the manufacturing plant.

He made his way with the directions he was given. He passed several doors before he found the one he wanted. A tap on the panel later and he was inside the control room. The room was an ensemble of desks, chairs, and computers. At the moment it was almost completely empty. The only other person there was a technician. When the door slid shut, the technician lifted his head from his computer screen to face the newcomer, and his face immediately lit up in recognition.

"Pax!" his friend called out as he jumped to his feet and rushed forward to greet him with a smile and an outstretched hand. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Hey Dave," Pax greeted his friend with a smile as they shook hands. "I thought I'd surprise you with a visit."

"What brings you here?" Dave asked.

"Can't a friend drop by unexpectedly to say hello?" Pax responded with a smirk.

"Well sure," Dave grinned. "But I know you, and you definitely want something."

"Since you brought it up..."

"Okay," Dave chuckled. "I walked into that."

"Yeah. Anyway, I have a little personal project I'm working on, and I thought maybe you could help me with it."

"What sort of project?"

"The secret kind."

"Right..." Dave said with incredulity, hands on hips.

"I can take my money elsewhere if that's how you feel about it," Pax replied as he crossed his arms.

"Hold on a minute," Dave said quickly, arms out in placation. "Are you going to pay me to do something for you?"

"Sort of. Part of the funds are dedicated to raw materials that are stored in this plant, the rest of the funds are for you. I have a shipment of unobtainium that is ready to be sent here as part of the manufacturing process, that is, if you agree to do this for me."

"Hmm... So you want me to build something for you. I'm guessing it's a ship?"

Pax nodded.

"I have the schematics here," he replied as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a storage device. "I have set up an encryption on this data so that when it is inside the system, if anyone tries to access it other than me, that it will erase everything."

"Why all the secrecy? Couldn't you just go through the regular channels like everyone else?" Dave asked with his arms crossed.

"Let's just say that the ship is a prototype and I don't want anyone trying to steal the idea from me," Pax replied firmly in an attempt to make it appear as if that were the real reason.

"So it's worth a lot of money then?" Dave asked with a sly grin.

"Could be. Won't know until it's built and I've done a few test flights," Pax lied, been sure to stress the sound of reluctance in his voice to make it seem like he was sincere. "Which is why I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about this. That's part of the deal."

"Hmm... I don't know. Seems to me like you get more out of this than me," Dave mused in a sly tone. "I mean, if I get caught constructing a ship that is off the books, I could get fired. That sort of thing doesn't look good on a resume you know."

"What if I also throw in the deed to my apartment. Does that sweeten the deal for you?" Pax countered.

"Let me think for a sec..." Dave mulled it over, before his face broke into a smile. "Um, yeah. You know that I'm still living with my parents. Any chance to get out of there, I'll take it. Pax, you've got yourself a deal."

They both shook hands, both with a smile on their faces. Pax knew that if it had been anyone else he would never have been able to get this far. He knew what his friend wanted, and he had used that against him. Still, they both were going to get what they wanted. Pax got a ship that he could use to travel to Pandora while Dave got an apartment and enough money to set him up for early retirement. Pax would not need the money or the apartment where he was headed.


End file.
